The Reaper and the knight in Stardewvalley
by Bladeofdreams
Summary: After Cinder's defeat, our ragtag group of hunters decided to put down some roots or at least two of them did. A response to Kilogram666's Reddit challenge.


Robin wasn't usually one for idle waiting, for years now she would wake up, cook, tend to the kids, and then work for about six hours on her craft, it wasn't easy being the only person in town that could fix a roof or add an extension, or any number of wood-crafting desires. Decades of work had conditioned her that idle time was wasted time why was she standing on the side of the road keeping one eye out to the distance so that once the bus came into view Pam wouldn't plow into her. So why was she out here, simple, the grim had been getting progressively more aggressive in the following years and the automated defenses and Marlon couldn't keep them safe any more, which lead to Lewis petitioning for a permanent hunter to be stationed in Pelican Town. Robin sighed, she remembered when the valley was the safest place in Remnant, she had just lost her first husband, Sebastian was barely two at the time. She struggled to move that old rickety crib into the new house when a handsome young black man nervously asked her if she needed help.

She was brought out of her musings when the telltale horn of the bus honked. If she remembered right the two new hunters where a young married couple and one of their grandfathers had owned the old TrailBlazer farm. Dear Oum that made her feel old. Old man, Johnny Arc must have passed nearly two decades ago. The bus finally stopped right in front of her and only two stepped out, the rest no doubt going to the Casino in the heart of the desert where they could indulge in the worst of humanity without the fear of the grim. She wouldn't judge, really she wouldn't, ok she would just a little.

The first one off the bus was a young girl couldn't have been older than nineteen what was she doing as a huntress, ok she couldn't judge really she was that age when she got married, but still. The young girl was wearing a daring outfit black leather with white accents, and a large red cloak was certainly an interesting combo, and boy was she pulled it off. Her eyes were large and expressive with the most unique shade of gray Robin had ever seen, almost silver. High combat boots brought an interesting look to the red-haired girl. Robin had always heard that hunters were an interesting bunch so she guessed that made sense.

The young man that was fumbling with the bags we definitely Johnny's grandkid. Scraggly blond hair, baby blue eyes, a bunny sweatshirt, and jeans. If you gave the kid a beard and an ear stud than Robin would have sworn that Johnny had risen from the dead. One of the bags was practically a portable Fort Animus, it was that decked out she concluded that was most likely where they had their weapons.

She was a bit confused about their age but she was too polite to say anything. She was just glad to have an extra layer of protection for the valley the grim had just gotten so bad that young Alex was nearly attacked just the other day. She shook her head of those bad thoughts and after two awkward introductions she shepparded the young couple to their new house, at least she could get some free advertising out of today, she thought with a smirk.

Sam clearly remembered the first grim attack that happened after the new couple moved to town, only two weeks after. They seemed to be doing ok, the guy Jaune was it? He had taken a hobby in fishing when not with his wife or on missions. The Wife she had gravitated to Clint on their first day there and since her arrival, Clint had expanded from just a town blacksmith to a full-on Hunter depot just from the motivation coming from Ruby. Those two hit off like a match and dynamite. It was the thirteenth of Spring only a few days away from the Egg Festival, and he was trying to grind on the flower boxes outside the trailer trying to catch a certain Penny face up for once. He felt them before he heard the siren, a seeping dark force that gripped at the heart. He took a tumble right there in the first just to see about a dozen of those horrible creatures barreling right towards him and the town, he could have sworn he was going to die when all the sudden a bright flash and a stream of rose-petals appeared and in less than ten seconds seven of the creature fell the two huntsmen moving more like dance than combat with one step he had severed an arm and she had shot off ahead. In less than a minute they had decimated a force of grim that would have taken Marlon at least three days to clear. The gloved hand of the man reached down and with a smile asked if he was ok, he couldn't answer right away.

Abigail skulked in the back of the community center with a small smile on her face. She didn't know how they did it but Jaune and Ruby had managed to fix up the decrepit building in just shy of two years. She watched as the couple awkwardly danced as if they were still horny teens, it was cute in a sickeningly sweet way, even after a few years the two still gave each other butterflies. She didn't say anything as Seb moved beside her, he pretended not to smile she pretended not to be giddy he was around, same old same old. She spared one last look at the couple and if she squinted she could just make out the slightest baby bump on Ruby. If that dork could find happiness she might as well give it a try. A quick shuffle and she and Seb were on the dance floor doing the most stilted middle school slow dance either way but hey it was a start.

Jaune let loose a horribly off-key rendition of Weiss's newest album, titled My Golden Sun, as he jauntily walked back to his beautiful wife, dear Oum did he love saying that. He had just finished pulling up the biggest Crimson fish he had ever saw after refilling the crab pots and managing to get three lobsters, oh he was going to cook up something nice tonight. He stepped through his door to the greatest sight he ever done saw. His amazing wife covered in weapon grease and dirt as she excitedly demonstrated how to pull apart and clean Crescent Rose to little Summer, the angelic five year old eagerly absorbing every word. Six years ago he had his reservations about moving into his Grandpas old place, but once they got here they just fit like puzzle pieces and through everything, bad missions, harsh winters, saying goodbye, this place had always welcomed them and looking back he wouldn't change a single thing. His life was perfect and the only thing that could make it better was a fried fish and a bottle of Ruby's favorite strawberry wine, or considering the look Ruby was giving him, he didn't think he would have time to even light the stove before she got her way. He was later proven right.

Fin


End file.
